


Green

by esperink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Color Association, Does It Count, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Multi, No Dialogue, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Rich liked the color green.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Green, with the flower kids
> 
> I wrote most of this in my head when I couldn’t sleep last night. I woke up late but hey, I got this fic done :P
> 
> you can reblog the fic [here](https://esperinkdraws.tumblr.com/post/177247458431/the-flower-kids-n)

Rich liked to associate things and people with colors. Well, not ‘like’ exactly; it just made more sense to him.

Emotions and feelings were easy. Anger was a spiky red. Happiness or joy was a bright yellow. Joy was more golden though. Blue was sadness, but a lighter one was much calmer.

People were a little different. His brother was a deep purple, speckled with deep blue, and the color reminded Rich of the Ravenclaw House from the Harry Potter books they used to read together. His dad was a loud red, or sometimes brown, like the beer bottles that usually littered the ground around the couch. His SQUIP was a pure, blinding white, or a sharp silver that was so cold that it hurt his teeth.

Brooke was green. A nice, light green that reminded him of pretty plants or meadows. He had mentioned this offhandedly to Brooke once, and she offered up the thought that there was a little word association at play. Brooks reminded people of rivers, and brooks and rivers, or at least the common idea of brooks and rivers, were surrounded by grass. Plus, water. Water was good for plants and grass. Rich had tried to find the color he was thinking of online and the closest thing he could find was ‘harlequin’ or ‘malachite’.

Jake was also green, but different. He was a darker green, and it somehow reminded Rich of all the sports that Jake liked to do. Maybe it was because Rich and Brooke liked to watch Jake when he went to practices, and they went well into the night. It was army green, or maybe hunter green. It fit, somehow.

Rich had never given it much thought before, but if you asked, he’d say his favorite color is green.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: esperink


End file.
